The Snake and The Angel Dove
by Kate0xoxoxo
Summary: After a violent attack Harry meets a mysterious young boy with an intriguing past. Will this new boy interfere with Draco’s dangerous plains for Harry? And why does Voldemort have an interest in the boy? Warning Yaoi, BoyXboy love and bondage.
1. Draco

KATE: HAY

KATE: HAY!! Welcome, this is my first Yaoi so I hope you enjoy it.

ASCAR: They may not know what Yaoi means; maybe you could explain and give out the warning to.

KATE: O yer, almost forgot. This story contains rape and yaoi witch means boyXboyness. But I'm sure you know what Yaoi means.

ASCAR: She also would like to say that she doesn't own Harry Potter, for legal reasons.

KATE: Why do I have to say that?

ASCAR: Don't worry, she so innocent. (giggles)

KATE: Yer you pervert my mind!! Anyway I hope you like it. I couldn't wait to put it up so I'm putting it up before it's done, but be reassured the next one will be up very soon. Oo and I have to say I got this idea of the song Points Of Authority by Linkin Park, it's good to listen to it when reading the story. See ya

(Walks away)

ASCAR: You think I pervert your mind…..(smiles)

Chapter 1. Draco's First Victim

The youngest Malfoy sat slumped in his fathers over sized study chair, fists clenched as he look over the study book his father had conveniently left open before leaving him alone in the room. The words written in the book cut into him beeper then any knife could. He wasn't to slam it shut, block them out but he couldn't pull his eyes way from the ill written words.

"Failure" "Dishonour" "Disappointment" "weak" "rotten fruit"

Tear's flooded in to his silver eyes, but he pushed them back remembering the word "weak" he kept reading. "His is a disappointment to me, I wish my son to do better in his life but I fear he will not live up to the family name, he is weak minded never as strong of mind as I though he would be. I praise his looks, for one thing, he would use them well to get what he wasn't. But I'm afraid he doesn't have the cunning to use them or the will."

Was this a twist way for his father to convey his feelings? How fitting that he, Draco, so happened to come across it, hated fill his body. Grabbing the study book the tearing the page from it, he ran to the large fire place the throw in the paper, watching the flamed gobble it up, imaging those flames to be his own internal hatred to his father, destroying his fathers words.

This is it, he thought to himself, no more. I'll show him how good of Malfoy I really am nothing will hold me back for getting what I want this year. First victim on my list Saint Potter!

His father's words had worked….

Louses smiled to himself was he watched his son storm out of his study. His father has done the same thing to him when he was younger and he thanked him for it, it had made his stronger.

(A; Such a sad life)

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts, the moonlight from the arched windows caressing his lily white skin, his unnatural green ivy eyes flicking light green, dark green, as the moonlight touched them. He herd a noise behind him, stopping he stool still praying it wasn't a teacher, Gryffindor couldn't take any more point's loss this year. He turned and realised no one was there. A smile flickered across his face, how silly he had been, he turned to continue his adventure though the hallway when a figure grabbed his chest and slammed him into the shadow covered wall. His head exploded with pain as it fell into the wall; shock flooded his body as he struggled to gain control of his body. But the figure was to quick, grabbing his wrists in one hand he held them above Harry's head. He thrash about, making the attacked have to hold his hands still with both hands, Harry felt the persons body push against his holding his body still, crushing his breathing. Harry gasped, pulling air into his lungs, as his struggle now not to get way but only to find air, his head spun and the attacker pushed harder onto his lungs. Just when Harry felt like he was going to faint the attacker moved back, holding Harry's hands again with only on hand, Harry realised he had stoped struggling. He looked up at his attacker to find glazed over silver grey eyes gleaming down at his.

"Draco?" Harry was confused, what the hell did he think he was doing. "What do you want? Get off me"

"Shut up Potter" His grabbed Harry's mouth and pushed his lips against Harry's, slowly he slipped his tongue into in Harry's soft, smooth mouth. Harry was in shock, what was this, Malfoy was kissing him!!

"Arrrr" Draco pulled back, a trickle of blood sliding form the corner of his mouth. He smiled and wiped it away, Harry glared up at him.

(You love the way I look at you, whilst taking pleaser in the awful things you put me though)

"Well, I never believe you would be painless to take" He grabbed Harry's throat and pressed down. Harry struggle to get his arms free, panic and fear rolled over him as he realised he couldn't push Draco's hands away.

"I hold your life in one hand Potter, now be a good boy" Draco's hand mover from Harry's tender nick onto his chest. Harry held his breath even though his lungs were screaming for air. What was Malfoy doing, he was just messingwith him. . right?

Draco's hand slid down Harry's developed Quidditch body; he pushed Harry's legs apart with one of his legs, resting it close to Harry's groin. His hand reached Harry's belt and slowly stroked the sensitive skin above his groin, making Harry's body tremble.

"Stop it!!.." Harry breathed but did nothing to pull away. His body had never been touched like this before.

"It's ok" Draco whispered into his ear "I'll look after you"

He skilfully yanked open Harry's belt and pulled if from him. Harry gave out a wiper as he felt the tug from his lower body. Draco smiled at him, how easy his was, to seduce this virgin. He presses his lips again upon Harry's, this time Harry allowed him to caress his mouth, Harry's mind sank into his kiss, who new Draco could bewitch like this. Draco's hand reached into Harry's pants and begin to caress him, Harry moaned. This sudden feel of pleasure shook him, no he thought, not by him!

Harry stared pulling away for Draco's hand.

"Arrr…. No stop it… I can't… stop please!!" He moaned.

Draco just pulled on him harder.

"ARR.." he cried in pleaser "STOP!!" He couldn't get free.

"Hush, now. Do you want to wake your friends and let them see you like this? The great Harry Potter belittle, weakened by little old Draco" Draco smiled at Harry.

"Please don't do this" he pleaded, big green eyes gazing into Draco's cold silver ones.

"It's ok, I wouldn't tell anyone if you don't" he said pushing Harry harder to cum.

"Awww…." groined Harry closing his eyes form the hit of pleasure that overwhelmed his trembling body.

Draco smiled at him, taking in the beautiful view of Harry's pleaser mixed with frustration filled face. Draco felt his body getting hotter and hotter as he smiled down at his enemy. He wanted Harry every last bit of him. Draco continued to stare at him but suddenly Harry's began to fade. Draco frowned and closed his eyes, reopening them he found he was staring up at a sliver crucians supposed by a four poster bed. From the window sunshine covered the room. He realised he was in his bed at home. It had been a dream!! Draco frowned to himself, what had he just been dreaming. He had been having a wet dream, but this time it was not of the beautiful blond girl, but of Harry!! He had had a wet dream over raping POTTER!

What, but he hated Potter, then why had he….. he didn't want to think about it. But them the pleasure filled face of Harry's popped in to him mind and he could help but reach down to his already hard member. Draco smiled as he closed his eyes and caressed himself. That was it he thought to himself, first on the list, to make Potter mine.

KATE: (Giggles) So how did you like it, I'm sorry it turned out to be a dream but I though way not. Than I came make him do it all again but how will the real Harry Potter take it.

ASCAR: Take it!! (giggles)

KATE: What? Ooow I didn't mean it that way!! Stop it Ascar!!

ASCAR: Hehehe, anyway she would love to hear from you.

KATE: (storms off!!)

ASCAR: Hehehe so cute!! (runs after)


	2. Who was this boy?

Chapter 2

KATE: Hay. I wont keep you to long, just wanted to give you a small idea of what your about to read. This is Yaoi, meaning boyXboy. It's getting interesting, hope you like it. Sorry about the spelling.

ASCAR: She doesn't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2. Who was this boy?

Harry was pondering over his summer this year, it had been one of the hottest summers in history adding to his long to get out of his aunt and uncles house and back to his home, Hogwarts. Dudley had become even more idiotic and violent, if such a thing was possible. He had become the leader of a local gang this summer and had spent his fun filled holiday time bullying children of the area, taking on other gang's whilst all the time playing the innocent to his mother and father.

Harry kicked his worn down sneaker into the dust, he was sitting on one of the damaged swings of his local park, the grass had long since died out. The place looked like a bomb had struck it, what with the weather tearing into the paint of the playground. There was also Dudley's gang adding to its firstly growing decay. They couldn't help feeling the need to mark everything as their own in the form of graffiti. The children had long since cleared out of the place and had learnt to avoid the area for fear that the gang would discover them.

But to Harry this "playground" was the only place he could go to think and be along, with out his aunt breathing down his neck. Harry pushed himself lightly off the ground, swing softly back and forth. He began to remember the dream he had had the other night, it was strange dream but he remembered it because it was the only different dream he had had his whole summer. All his other dreams, no not dreams, nightmares had been about Cedric's death and of the snake like monster that had murdered his parents, he shivered as he remembered them and pushed the memory's out of his mind, it was bad enough he was plagued with them at night. But last nights dream had been all so clear at the being it had felt as if it was really happening. He had been walking down the halls of Hogwarts, he smiled as he look out the arched windows taking in the view of the dark moutons that surround Hogwarts and made him feel closed in and safe. Closing his eyes he took in the feeling of safety that had been a stranger to him all summer. He heard a whisper form behind him and stood still, hoping it wasn't a teacher. He turned to reveal no one, he smiled to himself and turned to continue walking when he was grabbled by someone and slammed into the nearby wall. Looking up at his attacker he saw two silver eyes and then he was awake sitting up in his bed panting.

He hadn't been able to close his eyes for hours after, thoughts of sliver dark eyes swam over his mind pushing him to try and remember who they belonged to.

Harry skidded his shoes across the ground forcing the swing to come to an abrupt stop along with his thoughts. Something on the other side of the playground had caught his eye. As he focused in he realised he was watching the Dudley gang taking in there next victim, a small boy with sandy blond hair was franticly pulling away from the over grown gorilla with blond hair. All the other boys where laughing as they formed a circle around the child, Dudley dragged the crying boy towards a bridge away from houses or you may say people who would help.

Harry had to stop this, he didn't know what Dudley had in mind for the poor boy but he new it wasn't good. He jumped of the swing and ran towards the direction where the group of boys had disappeared into. Harry caught up to them as the group stopped halfway from the entrance of the underground tunnel, Dudley slammed the boy into the hard cement wall. The boy was to terrified to hold himself up and slide down the wall, looking up at the boys gradually pressing in on him.

"Picking on little children again, Dudiecans" Harry yelled from the entrance, his fists clenched, his chest heaving from the run.

Dudley's piggy eyes glanced over at Harry and glared as he processed what Harry had just said. All the other boys smirked and nudged each other whispering, evil smiles on there faces as they looked Harry up and down.

"Get lost Harry!!" Dudley bellowed.

"Hay, hay Big D" said one of the boys stand on Dudley's right smiling up at Harry "we don't want to scare him away. Let us have some fun." He called to Harry "Hay Harry, haven't seen you since primary school. I must say you have grown up nicely, why don't you come down here so we can all say hello to you properly"

Harry glared at the boy that addressed him, he had brown dirty hair and a ratty looking face, he tried to recall his name but nothing came to him.

"Just get lost Harry, if you know what's good for you" Dudley growled at him, but his eye revealed everything. Dudley was worried and Harry could guess why, he was afraid Harry would use magic on him. Harry decided to play on his fear.

Harry slowed began to reach to his picket, where Dudley new resided his wand, Harry made sure Dudley could see his movements.

"Let's go" cried out Dudley barely concealing the squeak in his voice.

"What!!" cried the rat faced boy.

"Don't challenge me!!" Dudley growled into the other boys face and began to lead his group out of the tunnel past Harry. Harry had now pulled out his wand to make sure Dudley wouldn't try anything as he walked past. Harry new he wasn't allowed to uses magic outside of school, but thank god Dudley didn't, who new what Dudley would do to him if he new Harry's little secret, Harry was soon to find out just that!!

As the boys passed him by glaring at him, one of the boys, a black hair portly one, took the opportunely to smash into Harry with is shoulder. As Harry struggle to stay upright his grip on his wand loosened, he saw as if in slow motion his wand fly into the air and crashed to the ground rolling down the hill till in reached the bottom where the boy sat curled up in a ball. Harry froze and turned to look back at Dudley who had stopped dead and watched the only thing blocking him from Harry slip away. A wide smirk spread across his fat face, eyes narrowing into slits he hissed "Get him"

(A: WORNING; keep reading on)

KATE: The end. Oooo I wonder what's going to happen to poor Harry, the next one should be up soon, thankyou to the people that left me a review!!

ASCAR: What, what arr heheh ummmm what the hell do you think you're doing!!

KATE: What (innocent smile)

ASCAR: THIS!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!

KATE: O I'm leaving this open, it going to be like a cliff hanger kind of thing. It will make people want to keep on reading  

ASCAR: WHAT!! THE ONLY THING IT WILL DO IS FUSTRATE THEM!! LIKE I'AM NOW!! I HATE THOSE THINGS!!

KATE: STOP YELLING!!

ASCAR: Ok but, just hear me out here, you can't just leave it like this, you'll torture the poor things reading this (sad face)

KATE: Very well I'll keep going lol and stop giving me that face!! Sorry about that everyone. Hehehehe

"Get him"

Harry swang around and ran towards his wand, but only got a couple of feet before one of the boys feel to the ground and grabbed Harry's feet tripping him. Harry tried to kick the boy off, smashing his foot into his attacker's nose, reaching out a hand toward his wand only feet away. He gave out a sharp cry as one of the boys crashed into Harry back pinning him to the ground. Dudley walked around the side of Harry, reaching Harry's out stretched hand he stepped forcefully down on it. Harry cried out in pain and pulled away form Dudley's fat foot, he glared up at Dudley who was now kneeling beside Harry, a crowded of boys behind him hungrily looking down at Harry.

Dudley grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look up at his face, Harry winced in pain as his neck was strained to look up at his pig of a cousin, leaving his throat exposed.

"Not so big now ar ya cousin" Dudley spat down at Harry "You come into my life and force my poor mother to look after you. I treat you like a younger brother" Harry thought if that how you treat me like a brother I'd hate to see how you would have treated your real brother "What's the thanks I get for all of it, you steal one of my room, worry my parents, lock me in a cage with a snake, threaten me and now you're the one making he have these un-normal thoughts about guys!! Don't look at me like that" he screamed down at Harry who hadn't changed his expression "why do you have to do this it me, it's all your fault!!" Dudley was red faced by know and all the boys where staring at him, afraid he would explode. All of them had know of Dudley's preferences to guys, heck that was why they where all down here huddling around the small boy. But they never new Dudley could go this far, they where all scared themselves, well all except for the rat faced boy who was looking down at Harry as if he was a piece of meat and he was just waiting for the alpha male to have his fill then he could move in.

"Well, it's time you learned you lesson" Dudley sneered down at Harry "Get off him" he cried to the boy pinning Harry down.

Thoughts of the small boy had been forgotten to everyone and no one had bothered to look over at his small form, watching the shocking scene in front of him. He kept his legs clutched to his chest as he looked down at the stick the boy who had tried to help him had dropped. It had been so important to the boy, when he had dropped it, his face showed he new he was in big trouble, but why? It was only a stick, right? The young boy look over at the group of hovering boys, the boy holding the black hair boy down had gotten off him quietly and the black haired boy was now being held down by Dudley. I have to help him, he thought to himself, but how!! He glanced down at the stick, it had to do something otherwise why would the boy want it so badly. He reached down and picked up the stick and suddenly sparks flew from the top, what was happing!! It couldn't be!! He had read about it in his fairly tale books and witch and wizard books he borrowed from the library in the hope of find truth in them, but beep down he never thought there was really such things as WANDS!! The black hair boy gave out a loud cry "NO", shaking him out of his thoughts he stood up feeling powerful with his newly found weapon and pointed it at the fat boy.

The boy holding Harry down moved away quickly. Harry rolled himself over in hope to fight of Dudley off. Dudley over powered him in a matter of seconds forcing Harry's hands above his head and yelling to two of the boys next to him to hold Harry's hand's down. One was the rat faced boy who moved happy forward to take Harry's wrists and pushing it into the ground with his knee. Harry cried out in pain and thrash about in the cold dark earth. "Hold his legs still" grunted Dudley not taking his eyes of Harry's panicking form. "You won't need these" he said ripping Harry's glasses from his face and tossing them over his solder where another boy joyfully stepped on them "This is all your fault that this is happen, if only you didn't stick your nose where it's not wanted".

"Know lets have some fun" smiled Dudley staring into Harry's beautiful green eyes. Harry wish he didn't have to see them dark brown piggy eyes.

"Hay big D, can I have him after you" wheezed the rat face boy, his hand now down the front of his pants.

"I don't care" Dudley grunted, ripping open Harry's button up shirt and looking down greedily at Harry's six pack chest heaving frantically up and down from shock.

"Stop it, get off me" Cried Harry as he really started to panic, realising he was not going to get out of this one, eyes widening as he felt Dudley's chubby fingers trace the line in his muscle down to his belt. "No" he cried out as loud as he could, hoping someone, anyone would hear.

"No one will help you?" sneered Dudley as he fondling Harry's belt trying to work out how to open it. Harry closed his eyes, he wasn't here!! There was a loud bang and he felt Dudley's hands being wrenched for Harry's belt. Harry looked up to find Dudley laying on his back on the ground next to him.

"What the hell was that" yelled the rat face.

All the boys turned around to see the small boy standing there legs apart, breathing deeply pointing a stick at the group. There first reaction was to laugh but something in the boys eyes stop them.

Dudley sat up and stared at the boy, fear flooded him as his eyes reached the wand clutched in the little boys hands, scrambling to his feet, he turned and ran as fast as he could out of there. The boys all looked around at each other, no idea what to do, should they run, follow there leader? There minds fell to there leader and followed suit, running after Dudley.

Harry closed his eyes again happy to have his hands free, he re-opened them to find a pair of bright aqua blue eyes gleaming timidly down at him. He focused on his saver. It was the boy that had been dragged in here by Dudley. Harry hadn't been able to see him very well from across the park and the boy had been surround before so he hadn't been able to see what he look like until now. He had to be the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. He had sandy blond hair and sweet pink lips but what caught Harry's eye was the boys eyes filled with concern for Harry's life, they where a mix of colours, green, blue and gold all melting into one, Harry felt lost in them. From afar his eyes looked aqua with a golden ring around the pupil.

Despite all the things that had happen to Harry, he found himself asking only one question.

Who was this boy?

KATE: Hoped you liked it, the next one should be up very soon.

ASCAR: Hope you review!!

KATE: Ascar!! Always nice to hear from you, see ya.


	3. In the shadows

KATE: Hello everyone, first off I would like to say thankyou to all the people that have given my support with my writing.

ASCAR: Can we thank them after the story I really can't wait to read it. I really want to find out who that boy was!!

KATE: Ok, no rest for the wicked. (Giggles) I hope you like it.

ASCAR: Kate doesn't own Harry Potter or claim to. Let's get started.

Chapter 3 In the shadows

_It was the boy that had been dragged in here by Dudley. Harry hadn't been able to see him very well from across the park and the boy had been surround before so he hadn't been able to see what he look like until now. He had to be the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. He had sandy blond hair and sweet pink lips but what caught Harry's eye was the boys eyes filled with concern for Harry's life, they where a mix of colours, green, blue and gold all melting into one, Harry felt lost in them. From afar his eyes looked aqua with a golden ring around the pupil._

_Despite all the things that had happen to Harry, he found himself asking only one question._

_Who was this boy?_

"A….are you ok" breathed the boy his entire body quivering, Harry noticed the boys lack of strength, he must have overexerted his body with the magic he channelled to protect Harry. But how had he been able to draw on Harry's wand?

Harry began to heave himself up to sit but as he used his right hand to steady himself he winced in pain, he was in danger of falling back to the ground when the boy moved swiftly behind him and steadied him, dropping Harry's wand in the process. Harry didn't seem to perceive the boys movements, as he cried out in pain, focusing too much on the pounding coming from his right wrist. It was throbbing from the weight of that rat faced boys knees crushing it into the ground, the pain seemed to be growing in energy. It was turning purple, Harry suspected it was broken. The boy supported Harry, while he closed his eyes, fighting the need to faint as shots of red hot pain ran up and down his arm. The pain subsided and he open his eyes realising his was being supported by the boy, Harry was suddenly responsive of his soft breathing on the side of Harry's neck and swiftly moved around to look at the boy, he had to be only twelve years old.

"Thanks" Harry mumbled while quickly getting to his feet using his left hand. Why was he acting so odd towards this boy, he was acting almost shy. In fact he was feeling the same as when he had tried to ask Choe out to the dance last year. But why, it wasn't like he liked him or anything. His heart jumped while he thought this and his face grew a light red.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he looked down at the boy who was now looking up at him, still sitting on the ground his legs spread out to the sides of his body, his head tilted to one side confused by the way this boy was acting.

Harry's went bright red, how cute he looked. Cute!! What are you thinking Harry? A voice in the back of his head whispered.

"Arr…. thanks for your help" Harry needing to kill the silence between them. The boy gave a big smile and Harry's heart screamed.

"I should be saying that to you" said the boy stumbling to his feet and moving closer to Harry, Harry took a step back. The boy frowned, but stayed his distance looking a little hurt. Harry wanted to hit himself for his reaction, he didn't know why he had reacted like that, but he had a feeling that if he allowed this boy to get close him wouldn't be able to control himself. Control yourself? Whispered the small vice in his head, I wonder what you mean by that? Hmm.

"Well.. umm" piped up the boy, he had a soft kind voice "Thankyou for helping me, I really don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in, but I can guess" he whispered the last part, looking down at his body. His white T-Shirt he was wearing was torn at the neck and it had been stretched so much from Dudley's violent dragging that the hole for the nick was now showing the top of his right soft shoulder. The top button of his blue jeans was undone, he scramble to do it up again.

He took in a deep shuddering breath and looked up into them green ivy eyes, he smiled. "It takes someone brave to stand up to Dudley and help someone in need, thank you .. umm" he went to say a name.

"Harry, Harry Potter" he smiled down at the boy.

"Harry" whispered the boy making a mental note to remember the name. "I'm Seth, Seth Ryn, nice to meet you" he held out his hand to Harry.

Harry took it with his left hand "nice to meet you too" he smiled; feeling relaxed now he new the boys name. Seth, he thought I'll remember you.

Seth smiled and began to look around on the ground, searching for something. He found what he was looking for, Harry's glasses. He gently picked them up and examined them; the glass was splintered but was still holding strong in their frame. Slowly turning back to Harry he tenderly handed them back to him looking timidly up at Harry's face searching it for any hints of anger. "I'm sorry this happened to you, it's all because of me" he stammered close to tears, the full waves of shock of what had happened seemed to have sunken in.

Harry gazed into the boys tear flooded eyes and eminently felt like wrapping his arms around him and assuring him it was over. He walked over to the boy and put his left hand on his uncovered soft lily white shoulder, the pain from his right arm had been eminently forgotten all thoughts fell onto making the boy feel better. "Your ok, it's over. Were ok, they can't hurt us." He smiled down at Seth.

Seth bowed his head "but if I had of listened to my cousin and not walked though the park this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have been hurt." He whispered crying harder.

Harry griped the boys chin with his hand and gently forced him to look up into his eyes. "But then I wouldn't have met you, silly." he grinned "Besides I deal with Dudley all the time, his my cousin and he knows the consequences of what would happen if he had pushed it any further, he would have stopped" he whispered the last part as if trying to convince himself, but not believing his own words, saying them in hope they would make Seth feel better.

Seth gaped at him and pulled away. "He's your cousin, but you don't act, I mean you don't look like…"

Harry cut in "Yer, not many people believe it too. But I only get forced to see my cousin and my aunt and uncle in the summers. The rest of the time I go to…." Harry stopped himself. I didn't know if he should be talking about magic to this boy. He wasn't sure if he was a Muggle or not. But he did do magic so he must have magical blood in him.

"Yes" the boy pushed him to continue.

"Umm, well. I have to ask this first are you a Muggle?"

"Muggle? What's a Muggle?"

That was a yes, or maybe not. Maybe he was a wizard but just didn't know it like he and Hermione hadn't known before they got there letters. But if that was the case, was it ok for Harry to tell him what he was or was he sill braking wizardry law? Harry decided to avid the topic.

"So do you live around here, I haven't seen you around before?" he asked.

Seth looked at him suspiciously for changing the subject, but decided not the question it. "My family and I moved here at the start of the summer to be closer to family, well their family. They are not really my family, I was taken in by Mark and Judie when I was six, they found my in their local park under a willow tree. I can't remember much before then." He blushing as he realized he had said more then he needed.

Harry smirked at his timid behaviour "I'm an orphan too, that's why I stay with my aunt and uncle."

"Really, I'm sorry" the boys voice sounded distressed, like he meant it and he bowed his head now staring at the dark earthy ground "do you remember your parents" he mumbled.

"Not really, but I have pictures of them" Harry's voice was wavering, like I always tendered to do when talking about his parents and he wanted to change the subject soon.

"That's nice" Seth said smiling at the ground "I can't remember mine. I don't even know what they look like. But I like to think my mum had blond hair like mine and my dad gave me my eyes." He looked up at Harry's sad face and blushed again realising he had said too much again and in the process hurt Harry by bring back troubling memories "Sorry" Seth whispered.

"No it's ok, I feel sorrier you don't even know what they look like. Can I ask how they died?" Harry asked gently, feeling he was getting more and more close to this boy by the minute and he didn't want to stop. Harry liked sharing these things with someone that understood how he was feeling.

"I don't even know if they are dead, all I remember is waking up under the willow tree and finding myself being scooped up my Mark and taken to hospital" Seth kicked the ground with his sneaker and breathed in a long slow breath. He was starting to feel more and more gloomier by the minute, but talking about his parents had never really made him feel like this. It was like all the happiness in him was being sucked out. He looked up at Harry, who had become deathly silent and was staring at the entrance of the tunnel, he looked anxious as if he was expecting a monster to jump out from behind the entrance wall. Seth eminently thought Dudley's gang was back and he wheeled around to face the entrance searching frantically for the fat boy. But there was no one, he noticed that outside had become very overcast. When had that happened? They were in the middle of a drought.

"Harry" whispered Seth staring up at Harry worried expression searching for an explanation to his reaction "what's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here" Harry yelled, his voice had suddenly changed. It had become firm and Seth felt he was being talked to by a leader.

"What why, what's happing Harry?" Seth frowned as Harry seized his wrist and started pulling him towards the other entrance. Seth's small legs had to start running to keep up with Harry's.

"Harry……STOP!!" Seth yelled anxiously "Your wand!!"

Wand, Harry thought, so he does know about magic. But Harry stopped as he realised what Seth had said. He looked back to see his wand lying where Seth had dropped it. How could he have been so brainless to not check for his wand before….no time, he thought.

He quickly bent to look into Seth eyes, taking hold of Seth's naked soldier with his left hand "Stay right here ok, I'll be right back" and he took off running as fast as he could toward his wand.

Seth watched Harry run and suddenly he felt a strong wave of sadness run through his veins and he stared to shiver violently. He look outside and realised it had started to rain, he watched the rain fall like sharp arrows to the ground and as the water trickled down the slope to meet his feet. He looked at Harry who had gotten to his wand and twisted around meeting Seth's eyes with a horrified look on his face as he stared up at Seth. Seth looked down at his feet and began to realise the water around them was begin to freeze. He turned to look outside again but his eyes met black fabric and he realised someone was standing right next to him. Looking up at the figure he met a dreadful site. It was a face, but not human. Its eye's looked like they had been gouged out of it sockets, the skin around its face was black and rotten. It look like a corpse that had been dead for at least six months, its face was mostly hidden behind a large hood. But its mouth was what trapped Seth's gaze, it was gaping down looking for Seth's soft lips. Seth couldn't drive himself to more as the arms scooped him up in a way you would cradle a baby. It hugged Seth's quivering body to its own and Seth could feel the rib bones of the monster digging into his supple pink flesh. He could do nothing but gaze up at the creature willing himself to move as the creatures head bowed down to kiss him.

Harry screamed for Seth to run but Seth didn't seem to hear him. Harry started to sprint towards Seth but it felt like he was in a dream where as much as he ran he got nowhere. He watched as if in slow motion as the horrifying monster out of some sick nightmare scoop up the innocent quivering child and clamed him as it's own as two other Dementor's swooped in to try and take Seth. The Dementor cradle Seth lovingly as if he had found a new dolly to play with, an obedient dolly. Harry roared out for it to stop it.

Which drew the attention of the other Dementor's that where looking down at Seth. They turned gradually and swooped towards Harry. Harry was forced to stop running and ready himself for his Patronum spell. But as he flicked his wand with his right wrist the shooting hot pain came back to him, crushing all his happy thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to hold onto consciousness. He felt a skeleton hand aggressively grab his exposed neck and lift him off the ground slamming him in to the cement wall. He cried out and forced himself to look up at the horrendous dead face. He frowned; no he wasn't going to let this happen he had to fight for Seth's sake. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the Dementor's abdomen and cry out in pain and in anguish "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and the face of Seth streamed across his mind bring with it all of Harry's happy memory's. The Dementor swiftly moved away, dropping Harry in the process. The spell immediately stopped as pain fired though him from being dropped. Harry quickly got to his feet and screamed out the spell once more. The stag immediately appeared and reared its head up moving to stand between Harry and the Dementor. It lowered it horns and pointed them at the Dementor in a warning pose to back off. Harry glanced over at the Dementor embracing Seth, Seth's eyes were closed and the Dementor was moving closer positioning itself for The Kiss. Seth wasn't breathing.

"NO" Harry roared out as he screamed for the stag to charge at the Dementor's. The stag reared its head, stamping its front hoof on the ground and attacked. Chasing out all the Dementor's one by one. Until the last Dementor who was clenching Seth, stared lonely down at Seth and forced itself to drop him and follow the group. The stag chased after it making sure if was leaving and stood at the entrance and reared it's head back and fore warning them not to come back and turned sadly to look back a Harry kneeling over the small body of Seth before vanishing into thin air.

"Seth" Harry breathed cupping the boys head in his hands, he wasn't breathing. Had the Dementor already stolen his soul. No Harry refused to even consider it. He just had to get him to breathing. Harry struggled to remember back to primary school when they had been all shepherded onto the school gym and shown how to do first aid. Harry suddenly remembered Dudley and his gang all standing around Harry as they watched him resuscitate the dummy.

"Look Harry kissing it" laughed Dudley while he got down to kneel behind Harry and seized the back of Harry head and forced him onto the minikin mouth. The boy's made a tighter circle around them so the teacher couldn't see as Dudley moved Harry's head around to make it look like he was kiss it passionately. Harry cried out to stop it as his lips began to crack, started to bleed.

"What's going on there" bellowed the gym teacher as Dudley skulked away leaving Harry crying on the ground, the teacher turned and walked away.

Harry shook his head, no look past that he told himself, what were we told to do.

"First" bellowed the teacher "tilt the head back to open the airway"

Harry gently griped Seth's chin and moved his head up.

"Second, two breaths then thirty compressions and repeat" yelled the teacher over the roar of the children chatting.

Harry looked down at Seth's pink lips and gently opened his mouth and slowly placed his own lips over his. Harry didn't want to stop there he wanted to kiss Seth feel his tongue on his. Quite it he told himself, how can you think about that now!! He screamed at himself. He gave to breaths and began to pump Seth's chest, Harry burned red, not from exhaustion but from the feel of Seth's chest under him. Harry felt very wrong, but as he's eyes searched Seth's body for signs of breathing, as he pumped, he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused.

He lifted Seth's head again and pushed his lips down on Seth's for a second time and breathed in. He sat up and looked down at Seth, panicking.

"Seth pleases breathe for me" he began to cry as he moved to start pumping his chest again. Suddenly Seth moaned and began to start coughing and wheezing.

"Seth" Harry cried out as he looked down at Seth, tears running down his checks.

Seth tenderly opened his greenly blue watery eyes and gazed up at Harry. "Harry, what?"

"It's ok, there gone. You're safe"

Seth giggled softly "Looks like you saved me one more" he shuddered and started coughing.

"Shh save you breath, just relax ok."

Seth smiled up at Harry's green tear filled eyes "Thanks Harry" he managed to say before passing out.

Harry smiled down at Seth relief rushing though him. But it was short lived as he heard hurried foot steps behind him. He wheeled around to find Mrs Figg, his crazy cat lady, walking swiftly towards him. He glanced down at the wand in his hand and quickly went to slip it into his back pocket.

"Don't put it away, boy!! What if there are more of them" She coming to a stop in front of Harry and Seth. She looked astonished and shocked when she examined the two boys closely and Harry could guess why. Both boys looked worse for ware. Harry with his broken glasses, torn open shirt and seemingly broken wrist. Seth with his torn T-shirt and most important detail, unconscious.

"Dear child, did the Dementor's do this to you?" whispered Mrs Figg kneeling down to look over Seth. Harry was still getting over the fact that Mrs Figg new what a Dementor was or to that matter what a wand was. Harry thought this was turning out to be on hell of a day.

"Arrr yes" Harry decided to not divulge the full truth of what happened.

"Who is this boy?" said Mrs Figg staring down at Seth's blond hair and stroking it.

"Seth Ryn" he breathed all this was getting a bit much for him.

"Ryn, Ryn where have I heard that?" she muttered to herself "I know where I've heard that name before. O yes it was in the muggle news some years ago. A boy named Seth Ryn was found bloody and almost dead under that willow tree by Mark and Judie Wicnar. They say the only thing he could remember was his name. O yes he was in a horrible state when they found him. But the thing was he was covered head to toe in blood but none of it was his, in face he had not a scratch on him, the poor thing. Never did find his parents." She sighed "Looks like his still not having much luck now, well we best be getting you two home. Before anything else can take a stab at your life Harry" she said getting up, slowly lifting Seth off the ground. Harry was amazed that she could lift him.

"Arrr do you want help" Harry stammered hoping she wasn't going to drop him.

"I thought I might but he is very light for his age, I hope they are feeding him at home" she said looking down at Seth's body "well come on get up, get up, boy"

She began to walk off with Seth. Harry just sat there thinking over what she had just said. Seth had failed to mention the blood. Harry wondered just what had happened to his parent and just who's blood was he coated in and just who would be so twisted as to smear blood all over an innocent child, if someone even did. What are you thinking Harry, if someone didn't do it that would mean Seth….

"Hurry up boy" cried out Mrs Figg now outside the entrance of the tunnel.

Harry scrabbled to his feet and ran after her trying to overlook his thoughts. But Harry knew himself to well, he knew he would never let this rest until he revealed just what had happened to Seth.

KATE: ooo what do you think happened? I'm interested to hear your thoughts on the matter. But I'm telling you now you will never guess it!! Lol

ASCAR: Nice just rub it in, well anyway you can tell me right. What is he, bad or good?

KATE: I'll never tell, not till the end that is or maybe halfway into the story.

ASCAR: Fine be that way, I'll just work it out on my own!!

KATE: (Giggles) your so cute when your angry. But I'll give you one clue. Ryn means slayer of Dragon and Draco as you know means Dragon.

ASCAR: Hummm (sits and thinks)

KATE: I would like to say thankyou to Arastel, LuvCBLuvJP and especially vampirexXxlover for all you support. Hope you liked it. Next one will be up soon. See ya


	4. The Snake and the Angel Dove

Harry was laying on a old worn ou bed in the Black house pretending to be sleep

KATE: Hello. I have to say I'm sorry for leaving you waiting. But to make it up I've made this chapter extra big (big smile)

ASCAR: We have to CAUTION YOU that his chapter has some strong violence in it, including rape. We do not own Harry Potter or clam to.

KATE: Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling.

Chapter 4: The Snake and the Angel Dove

Harry was laying on an old worn out bed in the Black house pretending to be sleep. He was unable to sleep as he mind was to busy running through the advents of this evening. Plus to add to his increasing insomnia Harry was to angry to even consider calming down and finding sleep. Harry begin to recall the past events hoping to reassure himself that he would get to see Seth again, but no matter now much he thought about it he couldn't see anyway for him to find Seth, not until he went back to the Dursley's next summer.

(Start of 1st flash back)

Harry had been walking next to Mrs Figg, Seth clutched in her arms. Harry was keeping a close eye on Seth's body making sure he was still pushing himself to breathe. Mrs Figg noticed Harry's growing concern.

"He'll be fine Harry, he just needs to rest. We'll get him home to his parents. But I'll be dropping you off first. You are more imported right now, who knows what's out at this time of night."

They were cutting across the park, the trees swaying as they walked. A wind had picked up after the storm from the Dementor's and the place had the smell of rain as it mixed with grass. It had to be around nine at night, judging by how dark it was.

"No" said Harry stoping in his tracks "Seth needs to get home, his not well. We need to take him home first"

"Harry" said Mrs Figg in a hushed but hurried tone "Harry we don't have time. The ministry must know by now as well as the order and who ever just sent them Dementor's must surely know that they have failed and will be looking for the next means to kill you. You don't wish to be an easy target do you and you trotting around the street will make you just that!!" she exclaimed taking a couple of small steps away from Harry. "Seth will be fine, just hurry now please"

Harry continued to walk with her all the time keeping a watchful eye on Seth until they came to number Four Privert Drive.

Ms Figg stopped and slowly lowered Seth to the soft grass just out front of the Dursley's house. She then started to fiddle around in her large carpet bag and pulled out a wrapped up strong bandage and shoved it in to Harry's uninjured hand and smiled. "Here wrap your arm up in this; it will hold it steady till you can get proper magical help"

She then picked up Seth again very effortlessly and hugged him to her chest.

"Harry you get inside now and wait for the order, I'll take Seth home" she said turning away and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait" yelled Harry catching up to her and stopping in front of her. "Who is the order? What will happen? When will I be able to see Seth?"

"Harry we don't have time. Please just go back inside." She said trying to dodge around Harry but Harry blocked her.

"When will I get to see Seth?"

"Soon, just go inside a wait, do it for Seth of not for yourself. Seth wouldn't want to put you in danger."

Harry looked down at Seth's angel face. His aqua blue eyes were now covered up by soft black eyelashes and his supple pink lips parted slightly as if they were begging to be kissed. His lush blond hair was swept across his face. Harry with out thinking moved closer and gently brushed Seth's blond hair out of his face and smiled down at him.

"I'll see you later" Harry whispered and took a step back letting Ms Figg push past him and continue on her way, looking back to make sure Harry was going inside.

(End for flash back)

Harry frowned and rolled over in his bed as he recalled what happen next.

(Start of 2nd flash back)

Harry burst into the small room of number Four Privert Drive slamming the door behind him violently. He had just experienced the seemingly worst moments of his life. To start with Seth was swept away from him by Mrs Figg. Second, he had just been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the face that he had used magic in front of Muggle's. It had actually been Seth that had used magic to get Dudley off Harry. But the magic used was registered to Harry's wand and Harry had no intention of informing anyone of this mistake and getting Seth into trouble. So there for, he was to be expelled. Harry tossed himself onto his bed, feeling his life had ended. He stared up that the ceiling thinking about his friends and all the things he would miss now he had been exclude from the only world he felt at home with, his eyes began to water. How could they expel someone so easily, destroy their life forever without even looking into facts, Dudley had deserved what he got and if it wasn't for Seth, well he didn't want to think about it.

There was a loud hammer on his door "What the bloody hell was that for boy! If you so help me broke this door you well have to deal without having a door for the rest of your bloody time you spend under my roof boy!" Yelled Uncle Vernon from the other side of Harry's door.

Boy, boy, boy, Harry thought angrily. Why does he always have to call me boy it was so impersonal and distant. Usually things like this wouldn't have troubled Harry but Harry was in no mood for any of the Dursley's bull shit. Harry began to ponder over cursing them, now since he was already expelled. No, he thought, that would land me in even more trouble then I'm in now. So he kept quite until his Uncle had finished screaming abuse from behind the door and Harry heard his large body waddle away.

Just as Harry rolled over to look at his blank cold wall he heard a sharp pecking sound coming from his window. Harry rolled over and looked over at his dark window and saw a large grey owl looking down at him with an obviously frustrated look in its eyes. Harry slowly got off his bed. He was hesitant to let it in, feeling he had had enough bad news for the day. He had to give his window a good heave to open it. After his uncle had boarded it up one time it had never been the same to open. It let out a noise squeak as Harry pulled it open. Harry hunched his shoulders praying his Uncle didn't hear it. The owl didn't even bother coming into the room instead holding out its leg as it perched on the window sill. Harry took the letter and the owl swooped off into the night air.

Harry read the letter quickly after realising it was from Dumbledore. It notified him that he was to be picked up soon and that he should say at the Dursley's house no matter what until then. Harry frowned as he looked over the letter even going so far as to check the back of it, in hope that he would discover more information but there was nothing. Harry felt like he had been left in the dark once again.

Harry gave out a small sigh and dropped the letter on his bed and looked around his room. It was very messy with book and lolly wrappers littering the floor. I had best attempt to clean up, he thought, as be began to drop down to the floor and pick up an old sock.

The floor creaked behind him and he turned quickly just in time to see a large chubby fist come flying towards his face. Harry dodged it just in time, rolling onto the floor, he look up at a smartly dress Dudley. He stood in a tuxedo and his hair was gelled back. Dudley went red as Harry looked him up and down in shock. Clearly Dudley had some idea of how stupid he looked. Dudley forced himself to look past his embarrassment and do what he had come up here to do. Grabbing Harry buy the collar of his shirt and pulling him halfway off the floor he forced Harry's face closer to his. Harry struggled with Dudley's large sausage hands but they were impossible to loosen.

"Aww let go" panted Harry.

"If you dear even whisper a word of what happened tonight I'll…"

"You'll what rape me!!" Harry breathed through clenched teeth.

"By the time I'm finished with you. You'll wish that's the least I do to you" breathed Dudley "I'm not the same Harry, I've seen things, done things you don't want to know about. So if I was you I would watch yourself. We have the rest of the holidays together." He said smiling down at Harry.

Harry just glared up at him, he didn't want to admit it but he was frightened, even though he new at any time he could pull out his wand and curse Dudley something about what he happen between the two only moments before seem to have done something to Harry. Maybe being that close to being raped had turned a switch in him or maybe it was the look in Dudley's eyes that told him Dudley had changed into a monster and his parents had no idea.

"Good boy" he said grabbing Harry's chin in a vice like grip and slammed his lips onto Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and tried to pull away, but Dudley's other hand quickly moved behind Harry's head and pushed him powerfully forward. Harry rested his hands on Dudley's chest and tried to push him off, wincing in pain as his felt a hot pain in his wrist. Dudley finally let Harry pull away, but still supported Harry's body to his. Harry glared up at Dudley. He could stop himself from quivering, he was afraid of how strong Dudley was, he couldn't even push him off.

"Dudley are you ready yet, we have to be at the Country Club in ten minutes." Came a shrill voice of Aunt Petunia from the stair way. "Dudley, Dudley?"

Dudley tossed Harry onto the floor like a toy he had finished playing with and popped his head out from behind Harry's door and smiled sweetly at his mother.

"Yes mummy, just talking to Harry, be right down. Love you" He said in a soft sweet voice and smiled back at his mother as she beamed up at her son. Such a well mannered boy, how had she been so lucky. She turned and went back down the stars.

Dudley slowly walked back to Harry who was still lying on the ground gazing up at his sudden change of nature. Dudley kneeled and looked down at Harry body and smiled, wishing to himself that Harry would play up on him and he could fulfil his threat. He yearned to see Harry's pain filled face again, hear Harry's gasps, hear him cry out "No" as Dudley slowly push himself him side his quivering body.

"I think you understand me" he said smiling down at Harry's shocked face and walked out of the room stopping at the door way and straightening up his tie, looking Harry up and down again and then striding out of the room.

It took Harry a few minute to recover from what had just happened. Harry new Dudley had got mixed up in the wrong people and had changed over the summer but he never thought Dudley had changed this much. He never new Dudley was this sadistic! He had hidden it so will even from Harry. It made a little sense now, Dudley had always had a tendency to break his toys and he always blamed it on Harry. It suddenly occurred to Harry that Dudley liked breaking things and pulling them apart because it was his nature. Harry was suddenly shaken to be living with someone like that. The Dursley's residence had just become even unsafe for Harry. He was more then happy to know someone was coming to get him, before Dudley got home.

(End of flash back)

There was a creak and Harry was drag out of his thoughts as he heard someone entering the room. Harry stiffened up immediately thinking of Dudley as it had been his last thought.

"Do you think his awake?" came a familiar voice.

"He had a long journey let him rest, we'll wake him for dinner" said a softer voice.

Harry realised it was Ron and Hermione. Harry was tempted to say hello to them but he was still angry with them for not telling him about this place so he waited until he heard the door click shut before rolling over and continuing his line of thought. A lump seemed to form in his throat as he remembered back to Seth.

(Start of 3rd flash back)

Harry had been laying on his bed thinking about what had possibly happened to Seth and his parents when his eyes were drawn to a piercing light coming from the key hole of his bedroom door. He quickly got to his feet and pulled his wand out from his back pocket as the door slowly opened to reveal…

"Mad eye? Professor Lupin?" Question Harry with a smile and quickly moved forward into the embrace of his former defence against the Dark Arts teachers open arms.

"We're here to pick you up Harry and take you to head quarters. This is Nymphadora" said Lupin pointing to a young witch only a few years older then Harry. Her hair suddenly turned a bright red and Harry was afraid it would catch alight.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" She frowned and looked down at Harry smiling "It's Tonks"

Harry smiled back and thought how much alike her smile was to Seth's. Seth, Harry suddenly thought, he had to see him, at least to say goodbye.

"Seth" Harry exclaimed cutting in on Lupin's introductions "I need to see him before we go. He was wounded by the Dementor's. I have to see if he's ok"

"No can do, to treacherous. We have to get you back to head quarters" Mad eye growled.

"But I have to see him, to see if his ok!!" Harry yelled annoyed at everyone always saying it was too dangerous for his to see Seth.

"Wait a minute, just calm down Harry. Just who is Seth?" Said Lupin holding up his hands trying to loosen up the tension between the two.

"He is a friend" Harry didn't want to disclose too much information and get Seth into trouble for using magic.

"We don't have time for this Lupin." Mad Eye growled "For all we know this Seth could be working for You Know Who. We have no background check on him. It would be to dangerous." said mad eye. Harry became even more annoyed at him because he was addressing Lupin not him. Treating him like a child!

"Look" said Harry taking control of his emotions "I'm going to say goodbye to Seth" Harry suddenly pushed past Lupin and rushed down the stairs taking two at a time and ran out the front door over to Mrs Figg's house and started knocking swiftly on the door as he heard the other's call out for him to come back. Mrs Figg quickly opened her door.

"What is it, has something happened?" she breathed trying to look over Harry shoulder at the others rushing over to Harry.

"Mrs Figg is Seth still here?"

"No I took him home"

"Can you please tell me where to find him, I just need to say goodbye. I need to know his ok." Harry asked quickly as he heard the others catching up to him.

"Harry I don't think…. you need to go to the…." She started to say.

"Please, just this one little thing, I may never get to see him again. Please Mrs Figg!!"

Mrs Figg didn't know what to say, if she told him he would most likely run off and try and find Seth.

Just then Harry felt a hand clutch his shoulder and wheel him around "Harry snap out of it, we need to get you off the street." Said Lupin looking about the street anxiously, the others beginning to form a small circle around Harry as Lupin dragged him onto his broom and forced him to zoom up into the mistily clouds. Lupin held into Harry's broom while flying next to him stopping him for veering off track. Harry looked sadly down at the park. If only he had found out where he lived he would have some hope of finding him next holiday's. But he had no idea where Seth lived and Harry was unsure if he even would get past his trial and get to look for Seth. What did they do to people that broke the law, would he be sent to Azkaban? He would never see Seth again. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to Seth. Something about him seemed to pull Harry in. As he thought about Seth that familiar feeling of warmth filled him. He felt like he know him, had seem him before somewhere, but where. He suddenly got a feeling like he was going to remember when…

(End of Flash back)

"Harry?" came a soft voice from far way. Harry suddenly thought it was Seth and opened his eyes to find soft brown eyes looking back at him happily. Harry shook himself as he realised he had actually fallen asleep.

"God mate, you can sleep. Had to prod you to get you to wake up and what was all that moaning about?" Harry rolled over to find Ron grinning down at him.

"Ron" Hermione hissed. Harry new why, she most likely thought he was have another nightmare about Cedric. Harry sat up suddenly feeling very crowded, had all this time lone throughout the summer done this to him.

"Harry" Hermione breathed as she caught sight of Harry's bandaged arm.

"Your arm what happened. We heard them talking about the Dementor attack, we were so worried. You have to tell us everything, why did you use a spell like that in front of so many Muggle's? I've heard about the ministry, it's simply outrageous, I've looked it up they can expel you its completely unfair!!..."

"Hermione" Harry cut in "Please slow down, I believe you do have to breathe some time." Harry slowly got off to bed. He suddenly had the urge to run from the room and all those questions. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them about Seth. Not yet at least. Harry didn't even know if it mattered if he did, he probably would never see him again.

"So what is this place?" asked Harry looking around the room.

"Its head quarters" Ron said smiling, obviously feeling proud to be here. "It's called the Order of the Phoenix"

"It's a secret society." Hermione went on "Dumbledore formed if when they first started fighting You Know Who"

Harry was suddenly felt annoyed by his lack of knowledge of this place. Surely he Harry would be first on the list to know about this place. Harry decided to not question it just yet. He had only one question he really wanted to ask.

"Where is Sirius?"

Harry was lead by an excited Ron and Hermione to the kitchen where dinner was just being served, the smell of cooked vegetables and roast wafted through the room making Harry immediately feel at home. He smiled as he saw Sirius and rushed forward to give him a big hug. He looked down at Harry proudly.

"How have you been? Come sit." He said gesturing to a chair next to them. They all ate happily and Harry for the first time in a long time started to forget his worries. But he never once forgot about Seth, he would stop in mid sentence and think of what he might be doing right now. Everyone just thought it was just Harry's nerves and that he was just thinking about the trial.

At the end of supper the topic changed to darker matter.

"We think Voldemort wants to build and army" Sirius informed Harry "Fourteen years ago he had hug numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He had been recruiting and we have started to do the same. But gathering followers is not the only thing he is interested in. We believe his is after two things, two things he most desperately longs for. We know what one of the weapons is but we don't know who that other one is….."

"Who?" Harry cut in.

"That's enough Sirius" said Molly walking forward in front of Harry as if she was shielding him for foul language. "I think you have said more then enough, you know Dumbledore doesn't what Harry to know more then he needs to for his safety."

"Dumbledore doesn't want me to know?" Harry cut in upset.

"I think we have all had enough excitement for the day, off to bed" ordered Mrs Weasley.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione back up to bed warily, he really wanted to go back and talk to Sirius and find out more but he didn't dear challenge Mrs Weasley. As he lied back into his bed he could think of nothing but what Mrs Weasley had said, why wouldn't Dumbledore what him to know. After all he was the one Voldemort was always after, why couldn't he know? He felt like he deserved to know more then anyone here. Harry was barely lessening to what Hermione was saying.

"Harry did you hear me?" asked Hermione loudly "What do you think? Do you think? One of the weapons must be a person because he did say who. 'Who' logically meaning person. What do you think?"

"Haaa… o yer" said Harry snapping out of his thoughts.

"But why would Voldemort need someone as a weapon. They must be very powerful or important to catch the eye of Voldemort." Said Hermione mainly talking to herself. She looked over at Harry with a worried expression.

"You can't be thinking it's me!!" Said Harry reading her expression.

"Well Voldemort is always after you. He holds a strong desire for you and he did us you in the Graveyard. Maybe he wants you again for something…"

"Stop it, please. I already have him wanting to kill me I don't also want to worry about him using me again" Harry said sadly as he thought back to that night, it hurt to much to think about it so he pushed it out of him mind.

"Sorry." Hermione bowing her head and looked at her skirt. Changing the subject she asked "So what happened when the Dementor attacked? I can't see why you needed to use a firing spell and that was before the Dementor's came. But don't worry only Dumbledore and the order knows that. What happened Harry? Did something else happen down there?"

Harry was in shock he had no idea they new so much. He was trying to work out what to say when the sound of Mrs Weasley's foot steps coming up the staircase caming into earshot. Hermione quickly jumped off Ron's bed.

"Goodnight." she said smiling at Ron and Harry "will finish this conversation tomorrow ok" She quickly slipped out the door and ran off to her room.

Ron looked over at Harry who was still laying on the covers of his bed staring at the ceiling, Ron wished he know what Harry was thinking, but from his expression he didn't look to happy.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked sitting down on his own bed.

"Hmm… yer" Harry said quickly glancing over at Ron giving a quick smile and went back to looking at the ceiling.

"You'll be ok mate, they won't convict you. They can't can they, because well you Harry Potter, right." Ron said coming to a simple conclusion that Harry was worried about the trial.

Harry got off the bed pulling back the covers of his bed and started to get undress into his PJ's. Ron went a scarlet red as Harry pulled of his T-shirt.

"Trial, o yer" Harry said to himself "no, yer I hope so"

Ron went to turn away for Harry to hopeful calm himself down when he noticed Harry's abdomen had scratches leading right from the top of his neck to the spot just above the groin.

"Harry?" Ron gasped "what happened to you?"

"Harry looked down at his chest, he hadn't had time to look at himself properly after the attack, he realised he hadn't even taken a shower. So many things had happened since then. Harry suddenly started to feel sick as he began to think the last hands to touch his chest had been Dudley's. Harry had a sudden urge to take a shower.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly scrambling to pull his T-shirt on again but Ron grabbed it and pulled it off him and slowly touched Harry's chest, Harry' slowly looked up at Ron his breath quickening. Ron looked down at Harry's chest his eye's half open a small smile on his face as his hand stroke over his muscles.

"Ron" breathed Harry.

Ron looked down at Harry's face and quickly snapped out of his thoughts and went bright red. "Harry what happened to you?"

"I…." Harry look away "I don't want to talk about it ok, can I have my top back I need to go take a shower.

"Was it Seth?" Ron asked furiously.

Harry's gaze snapped back to Ron's, he looked up at Ron confused "How do you know about Seth?"

"I over heard Lupin talking to Sirius about you freaking out and running away to find some Seth guy. Who's Seth? Did he do this to you?" Ron almost yelled at Harry.

"Seth wouldn't do something like this and don't accuse someone before you even meet them, it was….." but Harry stopped himself. "I just need time to think about it ok Ron, I just need time. But just so you know nothing happened. Seth stopped it before anything could get out of hand. Ok" Harry tried to calm himself down "Know can I have my top back." He stretched out his hand. Ron looked at his top and quickly handed it back.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Ron said quietly looking at the ground "I won't tell anyone. Just want to help."

"I know, thanks mate, and it's not as bad as it looks. I'm just going to take a shower" Said Harry not looking back at Ron. He really didn't want to lie to him, so he wasn't going to say anything more on it. He really was a good mate to Harry.

Harry lay in his bed after his shower, Ron had been fast asleep when he had entered the room and Harry was thankful for that. He new sooner or later he would have to answer Ron's questions. Later rather then sooner sounded good to him.

Harry fell to sleep, sooner then he had thought.

Harry recognized he was dreaming straight away, he new this place in his dream. He had explored it all throughout the holidays.

He was standing in a long black corridor and at the end was a large silver door. Harry new what he had to do, he had to get through the door. But Harry could never seem to get to it in time. Harry was considering not even trying to get to it when he heard a child's laughter. That was stranger Harry thought, looking around for the source of the noise, this has never happened before.

Harry turned slowly searching for the source of the sound and suddenly the entire wall to his right began to fade revealing a lush grassy meadow. A soft wind was blowing across the field teasing the grass encouraging it dance. Small yellow flowers were riddled amongst the grass stretching out their soft petals to the sun.

Harry looked up squinting at the sun, it seemed to be brighter then usual almost like a white light. A soft wind brushed across Harry's face pushing his black hair softly across his face. A small voice called out to him drawing his attention.

"Harry" came a soft giggle from a small boy found in the centre of the meadow standing next to a white bed Harry hadn't noticed before. A large willow tree stood shielding the bed for the sky, but strangely there were no shadows to be found.

Harry had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light. The boy looked like he was fitted to got to a Halloween party, dressed as an angel. He was wearing a white button up shirt and white jeans that sat just below the hips and on his back sat a pair of small white wings.

Harry's eyes fully adjusted to the light as he started to take in the boys finer details. His hair was a soft sandy blond that was being softly brushed across his face as he smiled across at Harry. His aqua eye's seemed to glow and was the only different vivid colour in the whole place. Harry realised it was Seth and his heart started to race. He really did look like an angle.

Seth suddenly giggled as if he could hear Harry's thoughts and slowly started to cut cross the grass towards Harry smiling.

Harry started to walk towards Seth, he was having trouble stopping his legs from giving in and running to Seth.

"Seth" Harry said gently "I never thought I would see you again"

"Don't be silly" Seth giggled again he sounded so much like a child "We can't be separated. Harry sometimes you are so funny" Seth eye's seemed to shine with happiness.

They finally they reached each other and Harry opened up his arms to take Seth into a hug. Seth wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and nuzzled his head into Harry's chest. Harry closed his eyes feeling a strong wave of warmth wash over him, this felt right like they had meant to do this all along. Like something had bring them together and this was the reason. Seth gave a soft sigh and pushed his head closer to Harry's cheat. Harry started to grow a soft red and his heart started to race again, Seth smelled so good like Lilly flowers. Harry could feel his soft silky skin under his finger tips and Harry's breath started to quicken. He wanted to badly to feel Seth's soft lips on his again.

"It's ok" Seth breathed into Harry's chest sending shivers up Harry's back. Harry gently parted from Seth and held him at arms length looking down at Seth. Seth's eye's slowly looked up at him, while in the process taking in Harry body with a soft smile. Seth's eye's darted over Harry's eyes as Harry looked down at him wondering what he meant.

Gradually with out thinking Harry began to bend down to kiss Seth all the while searching Seth's face looking for any sign's of protest. Just as Harry lips softly brushed against Seth's, Seth pulled back suddenly and looked up at Harry terrified. Harry quickly straightened up and opened his mouth to apologize when Seth took a stumbling step back.

"Harry, its coming!" dread flooded Seth's eyes.

Suddenly the light from the sun turned a blood red like a flick of a switch and Seth took another step back hugging his arms to his body trying to feel safe. A cold wind picked up sending chills up Harry's spine.

"It doesn't have to be" he said gently and gave a small smile to Harry, he stood up to his full hight and closing his eyes. He looked like a sacrificial angel. Seth re-opened his eyes and reached out a small hand to Harry.

Harry wanted to soothe the boy, he reached out his hand and grabbed onto Seth hand. But before Harry could draw Seth to him a dark shadow formed behind Seth reaching out pale claw hands and grabbed onto Seth's waist and ripped Seth back away for Harry.

Seth closed his eyes and throw his head back giving over a cry of pain as the claw hands digging in to his softly waist. Seth's immediately tried clutching onto the claws and tried to loosen their grip on him. But as his hands touched them the claw hands they seized onto his small writs and sadistically yanked them behind Seth's back where one clawed hand held both of Seth's still in a vice like grip. As the other hand moved quickly wrapping itself around Seth waist. Seth tried to squirm away from the shadow but cried out again as his shoulders twisted.

Harry quickly began to rush forward but was stopped by a hissing voice. The shadow slowly began to form into a person behind Seth.

"Voldemort" breathed Harry as he stared up at the snake like man that murdered his parents.

"Seth" Harry cried out "if you do anything to him I'll kill you" roared Harry completely forgetting this was all a dream.

Voldemort smiled down at Harry his red eye's looking over Harry in enjoyment.

Harry began to rush toward Seth determined to free him. But just as he was about to reach out and grab Seth, ropes coiled up from the dark soil and twisted around Harry's wrists, pulling his hands to the ground until Harry was kneeling before Voldemort.

Harry glared dangerously up at Voldemort who seemed to be enjoying looking over Harry's body. A big gust of wind was pushing Harry's hair around, he pulled against the restraints but they wouldn't release him. Seth continued to struggle under Voldemort seeming to not care if it hurt him, only wanting one thing, to be free of Voldemort grasp. Voldemort smiled as he looked down at Seth soft blond hair and slowly bent down to smell it. He slowly ran his hand over the top of Seth's jeans. Seth gasped and Voldemort hand slowly unbuttoned his paints and pushed his hand cruelly down the front of Seth's paints.

Seth whimpered as Voldemort grabbed Seth's sensitive penis and started to run his hand up and down it. Seth threw his head back resting it against Voldemort chest, his soft blond hair covering his face as he started to pant. Seth tried to struggle out of his grip but Voldemort just tighten his grip on Seth stopping him for moving altogether.

"Please" begged Seth in a soft child's voice "Don't do this"

Voldemort simply chuckled and let go of Seth penis and drew his hand back to seize both of Seth's wrists. Seth struggled as Voldemort slowly began to heave Seth towards the white bed, sheets strangely still white even though everything else was now turned blood red. Seth was also still pure white, his wings waving it the wind, looking like an angel dove that had been caught by a snake and was trying to desperately fly way.

"Harry" cried Seth as he was dragged over to the bed. He let out a soft cry as he was thrust onto the bed. He quickly rolled over to look up at Voldemort who was now standing above him looking over his quivering scared body. Seth hair was cutting across his face and his chest heaved violently up and down.

Voldemort bent down and grab Seth's throat. Seth quickly grabbed onto Voldemort's hands and tried to pull them way. But Voldemort pushed down harder and Seth arched his back trying to get Voldemort off him so he could breathe. He gasped and couldn't stop himself from started to close his eyes. His head spun and his arms gave up the fight and feel limply to his side.

"NO" cried Harry "STOP your killing him"

To Harry's astonishment Voldemort did stop, this was what Voldemort was waiting for. He lifted his hands off Seth's throat and quickly started to unbuttoned Seth's shirt while Seth was gasping for air. Seth clutched his throat and opened his eyes taking in deep trembling breaths. He head stopped spinning and Seth realised what Voldemort was doing to him. He quickly started to fight again but he was too weak from the shock he just went through.

Voldemort seize onto the top of Seth's jeans and yanked them off violently. He snatched Seth's blond hair and yanked it back forcing Seth's head back revealing Seth's naked exposed neck. Seth cried our in pain as his eyes watered. Seth hands reaching up to grab hold of Voldemort's hand. Voldemort leisurely licked up the side of Seth neck and sat up looking over the small panting naked child's body. Seth's cheeks were red, his hair cutting cross his face covering parts of his eyes as he glare up at Voldemort while panting. Voldemort smirked and let go of Seth hair and grabbed on his waist positioning himself.

Seth gazed over at Harry, he new what was to happen but still gave Harry a soft smile, as if to say it well be ok and closed his eyes. Voldemort then looked over at Harry and smirked, then very quickly he thrusted into the boy. Seth arched his back, his arm reaching out to his sides clutching onto the soft white sheets into his fist as threw his head back letting out a whimper as tears trickled down his face.

"Finally" hissed Voldemort as he thrusting himself farther into the boy. Seth just clenched his teeth not wanting to cry out again. "Finally, your mine again."………….

"NO" screamed Harry trying to sit up in bed but was stopped as someone grabbed onto Harry wrists and forced him to stay down. Harry closed his eyes and desperately tried to get free himself as a picture of Voldemort holding him down flooded into his mind. He wrestle against 'Voldemort' arching his back up like Seth's.

"Harry, please calm down. It's just a dream" called out a voice, Ron's voice!!

"Ron?" whispered Harry and he slowly opened his eyes and looked up into his best friend's worried face. Ron let go of Harry wrists and helped him sit up.

"Your arms were waving around I thought you might hurt yourself, are you ok?" Ron asked flushed. In all the moving around Harry's button up top had come undone and Ron was having a very nice view.

"Yer, I'm fine" said Harry slowly button up his top again. "It was just a nightmare"

"It wasn't about that was it" Ron said quietly pointing to Harry scratches.

"No" said Harry a little annoyed "It was about Cedric death if you must know"

"O…" said Ron looking embarrassed he asked. He quickly got up and got back into his own bed. "You going to be ok Harry?"

"Yer" breathed Harry already laying down "I have them all the time"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Harry was lying he was not going to be ok. He would give anything just to know Seth was ok, right now.

"Seth" Harry whispered into his pillow.

(Next morning)

_Seth._ "Harry" whispered Seth as his eye's fluttered open. He slowly lifted himself to sit looking for Harry. He realised he was in his own white bed in his room. But he was sure he heard Harry's voice. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and gave out a small sign as he yawned. Teddy and stuffed toys squeaked as he got out of bed.

His tippee-toes barely touching the ground as he got off the large king size bed. He slowly tippee-toed towards the bathroom and took a warm shower. Getting dress, putting on a white zip up hoodie and blue jeans. Seth was rubbing his hair dry with a white towel as he stood at his window that over looked the park, gazed over at the underground tunnel.

What had happened there? Had all of it been a dream? Seth looked around his white room over his white bed sheets. It couldn't have been a dream those things, monsters, were real and so was Harry.

He had to go see Harry, to make sure he was ok and to say thankyou for helping him. He gave a big smile as he thought about see Harry. He really wanted to be friends with this boy.

He slowly creped down that staircase hearing his mother cooking in the kitchen and his father talking angrily about the bully's around here.

Seth didn't want to stop and listen. He hated it when his father yelled. He reached the back door and slowly opened it looking back over his shoulder to make sure they didn't hear him and quickly ran out the door.

Smiling as the sun hit his face. He ran quickly across the park feeling free and a little bit naughty for not saying goodbye. But he relished the feeling that he could get caught at any minute.

It was a sunny day and the place had the new fresh feeling you get just after a storm. What had happened to Harry, Seth remembered him saying things were going to be ok then everything when blank and he was in his bed. Seth hoped Harry was ok, that them monsters hadn't come back and hurt him. Seth reached the other side of the park and looked back at his house and smiled. He turned and started to walk towards the street that his cousin had warned him to never go down as Dudley's mob would hang out there at Dudley's house. Seth new exactly which house to because it was to be all kids main priority to avoided it at all costs.

To think Harry lived with someone like Dudley, Seth thought, it must have been hard growing up. But then again Harry seemed to be very strong when he had to be. Seth remembered back to the monster attack. Harry will had been strong when it can to leading Seth way.

"_Harry" whispered Seth staring up at Harry worried expression searching for an explanation to his reaction "what's wrong?"_

"_We need to get out of here" Harry yelled, his voice had suddenly changed. It had become firm and Seth felt he was being talked to by a leader._

"_What why, what's happing Harry?" Seth frowned as Harry seized his wrist and started pulling him towards the other entrance. Seth's small legs had to start running to keep up with Harry's._

"_Harry……STOP!!"_

Seth had a feeling Harry was made to deal with things like that. Seth reached the house number 4 Privert Drive and looked up at it. Seth got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach but pushed it way. He took a deep breath, blinked and stepped past the front gate.

ASCAR: But Harry isn't there?

KATE: Yes, but Dudley is. I'm sorry I had to do that to Seth.

ASCAR: But we did warn you.

KATE: The Dreaming is going to end and the strong reality is going to hit everyone very soon. Harry, Seth, Draco, Seamus, Ron, Lucius and Voldemort are all going to wake up to the reality of Seth.

Seth's story is just starting.

ASCAR: Thanks again for reading.


End file.
